


Stone Cold Killer

by HeroineOfHeroes



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020) Spoilers, Stobotnik
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23159038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroineOfHeroes/pseuds/HeroineOfHeroes
Summary: The origin story of Agent Stone. Who he was before the Doctor, how they met, and everything else. Just who was Agent Stone? How did he become a Stone Cold Killer?
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	1. Intro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agent Stone has worked with Doctor Robotnik for most of his life. But what happened before he met the Doctor? How did this all happen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not good at military lingo and their word usage so if anything sounds off/not right, forgive me! I’ve tried to do some research!

It was just another day, cleaning and doing all the chores I do every single day. There was no difference. The boss was out to a meeting, I was dusting the lab. My hand skimmed over a cabinet, but I wasn’t paying attention and a pile of books and papers came crashing down. I hurried up and collected them in my arms.

But something fell out. It was a top-secret document. It lay there, open in front of my eyes. My heart sank into the deepest pit.  _ It was my file.  _ And like a slap to the face, all the memories came rushing back to me. After years of silencing them, they found me. And I remembered him. With a deep breath, I calmed myself down. It was the past and I had to remember that. Even still, what was he doing with my file, why was it here? 

I took a seat and decided to check the file. Everything was as I expected it to be. But as I turned to the last page, it was a handwritten note from the Doctor.

“Dear Stone,

If you’re reading this then you’ve found the file. I was given it the day you began to work for me. Why did I keep it, you may ask, and you’re stupid for even thinking that. But, the reason is that it’s a reminder. Not of your past but the things you have accomplished. You are and will always be the best assistant I’ve ever had. So don’t screw up! My machines can’t make coffee as good as you!”

Reading it all, it warmed my heart. The Doctor doesn’t really express his feelings very well, but I knew exactly what it meant. He still cares. But I couldn’t help but remember. The day we met, and everything that led up to this moment. How it all started.

_ It all feels just like yesterday... _


	2. The Day We Met

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah so sorry it took me so long to finally post a chapter! Writing this has been hard and I want to write a couple chapters before posting any. Anyway here's the real first chapter! Hope you all enjoy it!

“Target in sight, you may fire whenever ready. I repeat fire when ready, over,” A male’s voice spoke.

“Copy that, over,” The gun was cocked and aimed, I looked through the scope. Then I took a deep breath. Everything was perfect and silent. 

And then I pulled the trigger. A perfect shot.

“Confirmed, target down,” Another male voice spoke, “Alright, let’s get out of here.” 

  
  


I am Agent Stone. Stone is all I go by. It is all I care to have. My job is working as an assassin for the US government. In all the years I’ve worked here, I have never missed a target. My abilities have far surpassed all those I’ve come across. 

Back at basecamp, I cleaned up and headed back to my room. As I walked, I overheard my fellow comrades. 

“Yeah, he sounds like a total nutjob,” A male spoke.

“Did you hear what he did a couple months ago?” A woman spoke, “He ended up hacking into every single government site in the country.”

“What? No way, they would’ve arrested him!” Another man spoke.

“That’s what I said, but it turns out he’s so powerful the government is trying to keep him on their side,” The woman spoke.

Strange, what was it all about? Before I had a chance to go and learn more, everyone began gathering outside. I followed and what I saw was strange.

A giant 18-wheeler truck came up and parked itself right in our base. It was definitely not government-issued, it had no government tags or anything. After it had parked, a door opened and stairs pulled out from the truck. A man then walked out. He went to our commanding officer.

This man wore all black. He had fairly light skin and a mustache. I had no idea who he was or why he was here, but maybe he was the one everyone was talking about?

Before I could think upon that, my suspicions were confirmed.

“I’M IN CHARGE!” The man yelled. 

Our general wasn’t taking that too kindly, but the man never backed down. Who does such a thing? Although, watching him argue like that did get a smile out of me. It felt good to see the general be put in his place. Eventually, the general had enough and walked off, he went to us and began to speak,

“The man you see here is going on the next mission with you all, the case is very sensitive and so the higher-ups decided to bring in a special weapon,” The general turned to the man, who was smirking at him, “This is Doctor Robotnik. More details on his importance is to come. Now, all of you get some sleep, tomorrow morning we head out.”

After that, everyone went back to whatever they were doing. I stayed, however. In all honesty, it was only me who truly was part of the mission. Everyone else was there just because they had to be. 

“General,” I spoke, walking towards him.

He nodded, “Ah, Stone, there you are, we were just about to discuss tomorrow’s objectives.”

Just then the other man, this ‘Doctor Robotnik,’ looked me over and spoke, “Clean cut uniform, freshly shaven face, bags under eyes,” He eyed me, “Agent Stone, you need to get more sleep.”

That irked me, “What?” I growled.

By now the general sighed.

The Doctor smirked at me, “If you are going to be aiding me in this upcoming mission it is in the best interest for you to get as much sleep as possible. Your eyes are required to keep a steady focus for scanning and locating the target.”

I balled my hands into fists, “It is none of your concern with my sleep schedule, ‘Doctor’.”

The general then spoke, “Stop it, both of you, we need you both to be ready tomorrow, and that’s it. Doctor Robotnik is aiding us with the search for the target. It’s your job, Stone, to take him out once the Doctor locates him. Is that clear?”

No matter if I hated the Doctor, I still had to accept orders. “Yes sir,” I spoke.

The Doctor rolled his eyes, but he did nod his head.

We spent some more time discussing the location and the operation. That night I didn’t sleep at all. In fact, I rarely slept, to begin with. Every time I closed my eyes, I could see flashes of my past. My job was my only escape from the pain I felt in my life. I was serving my country and that’s all I cared about. 

Now that doctor? He was annoying, to say the least. But the quicker the mission goes, the earlier he gets to leave. And good riddance. I never want to see his stupid face ever again.


End file.
